Uptown Girl
by Animercom
Summary: Kokichi runs a bar named DICE which is popular despite its shifty past. Himiko is a Novoselic princess, who must keep her royal identity a secret as she works as an ambassador. When they meet, both are smitten with the other. They play an enticing game of flirting, trying to learn more about the other while keeping their secrets hidden. Written for Oumenoweek's TALENT SWAP prompt.


Himiko frowned, "I don't think this is a good idea, Angie…" She gazed up at the flickering neon lights before her. "DICE" was emblazed over the restaurant's entrance. The neighboring buildings had its windows boarded up and graffiti markings. Shivering, Himiko rubbed her arms. Her simple black dress with lace trimming was too thin against the chill. Japan was colder this time of year than her native European country, Novoselic.

Tenko, dressed in a black suit befitting of her bodyguard position, eyed the passerby. Men with sagging beer guts ambled inside. Giggling college students passed them, their perfume nauseating. Tenko sneered. "That's right. The den of vice will be filled with threats to our Princess Himiko!"

Angie folded her hands. She wore a flower patterned moomoo dress, reminiscent of Hawaii. "Atua has whispered to me his plans. Through his wisdom, I predict that your destiny awaits you here, Himiko." Angie's clairvoyant skills had been extremely useful to Himiko's mother, the Queen of Novoselic, in making decisions. "We cannot fulfill your ambassador mission to Japan without first stopping here."

Tenko crossed her arms. "Aren't your predictions only 30% accur–"

Angie's bangs overshadowed her eyes. "Atua is divine. You are but a mortal." Tenko flinched. Humming, Angie skipped her way inside.

Tenko sighed. "If any harm were to come to either of you, I wouldn't forgive myself… Well, come on, Princess Himiko. We have to go after her. And stay close to me. Any degenerate male so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll throw them across the room!"

Following her bodyguard, Himiko entered the restaurant. She drew to a halt. Gasped.

A wave of sound hit her. Customers laughing merrily. People slapping each other on the back. Servers bustling to and fro, greeting regulars. Even a bona fide jukebox belted out a swing jazz tune. Although their clothes were patchy and dirty and the woman's perfume smelled cheap, everyone was smiling.

Tenko balled her hands. "Don't lower your guard. They're a bunch of hooligans and thugs, I'm sure."

Brow raised, Himiko scanned over the area. _I'm not so sure…_

"Yahoo! Over here, girls." Angie waved at them from the seating podium to the right. They approached. The clairvoyant whispered into Himiko's ear. "We should eat and see what Atua has in store for you!" Himiko shrugged.

A woman in her thirties with short blond hair stood behind the podium. She wore a tight black suit vest over her well-endowed chest. In a French accent, she greeted them. "Welcome to DICE, ladies. You can call me Marie. I am the hostess this evening."

Himiko asked, "Do you have a separate room? One for VIPs?"

Eyes slightly narrowed, Marie tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear. "We do. And the guests using it tonight have canceled, but we require advanced notice to reserve it. In addition, the room is only for those with parties of seven or higher."

Himiko countered, "Rather than leave it empty and receive no revenue, is it not better to let us reserve it?"

A nigh imperceptible twitch of her lips. Marie dipped her head. "If you insist. But we charge by the hour. If that is not an issue, follow me." After retrieving three menus, Marie strode through the restaurant.

As she followed, Himiko gazed out at the expanse. While the black walls darkened the room, the blue neon tubes lit up the area Las Vegas style. On the right a small stage with a mic and piano stood. Beyond the bar to the left was an area for darts and billiards. Laughing customers were trying their hand at the games.

Marie lead them through a door near the stage. A small, intimate room greeted them. Three circular tables surrounded a mic.

Himiko ran a hand along the sleek black table. Sat down. Angie and Tenko claimed the chairs on each side of her. After Marie passed out the menus, she assured, "A server will be with you shortly."

Himiko requested, "I'd like a Shirley Temple. And if you give us a moment, we'll have our orders ready."

Marie paused mid-turn. "Forgive me, but I'm the hostess, not a server. As hostess, I manage the entire front of the house. I cannot spare a few minutes."

Himiko tsked. _How rude. _In Novoselic servers always waited as she selected her order. And one remained in the background as they ate, filling her glass the moment she emptied it. Heaving a sigh, Himiko handed her the menu. "Then just get us the special and whatever you recommend."

Marie gave a tight smile. "Very well. Your order shall be with you shortly."

* * *

Kokichi poured a thick sauce onto a plate of steak and rice. Sweat beaded at his forehead, thanks to the hot kitchen. Around him his subordinate chefs banged pots, fired up stovetops, and cut vegetables. Kokichi wiped down the edge of the plate with a handkerchief, removing any spilled sauce. He placed it on the counter, also called the window, before him. "Order up! Table 8!"

"Got it, boss!" A pigtailed waitress picked up the plate and passed through the swinging doors into the restaurant.

"Thanks, Evita." Two tickets spat out from a small device. Kokichi ripped them off. He stuck the tickets to the board, a straight bar which crossed above the counter. "New tickets. Fire table 21's entrees: 2 salmon and 3 halibut." Kokichi wiped his forehead. Adjusted his chef hat. "I said 2 salmon and 3 halibut!"

"Yes, chef!" The other chefs on the line behind him answered.

"How much longer until table 17's appetizers?"

"Three minutes!"

A man with blond hair sticking straight up stepped up besides Kokichi. Placed a plate of chicken on the window. Frowning, Kokichi touched the chicken with the back of his finger. Cold. He took a knife and cut it open. Pink. Shouting, "This is undercooked, Punk!" Kokichi dumped it into the trash. "We're packed tonight, but it's better to take longer and get it right the first time. Fire up another. How long will it be?"

"Seven minutes, boss man!"

"Good. Hold on the entrees for table 4!" The machine emitted four new tickets. "New orders. All day we have 4 steaks: 2 rare, 1 medium, and 1 well-done!"

"Yes, chef!"

As Kokichi stuck them onto the board, Evita entered again. She placed the dirty plates onto the side for the busgirl to wash. Then, twirling a pigtail, Evita approached the window. "Boss? Kokichi?"

"What?" Kokichi turned back to the other cooks. "What's the status on table 31's order?" They hollered the answer back.

"You know that party who took the VIP room?"

Kokichi cut a glance back at her. _The demanding one. _"The one Marie mentioned? What about it?"

"Who made their meal? They're asking to meet the chef who made it. They want to pay their respects in person."

Kokichi waved a hand. "I did. Too busy, can't come. Tell them it's appreciated, come another time, or something. I don't care."

Evita bit her lip. "I did already. But she says its customary in her native country to compliment the chef in person. She won't leave or pay unless she meets you."

Sighing, Kokichi braced his hands against the counter's edge and leaned in it. "How much is their bill?" Evita showed him the receipt. Exhaling in frustration, Kokichi tore off his chef hat. Brushed down his white double-breasted chef jacket. Wiping his hands with a handkerchief, Kokichi rounded the counter, scowling. "Well, let's go see little miss princess."

* * *

Smiling, Himiko traced her glass' edge with a finger. She rested a cheek on her other hand. "I don't know, Angie. Despite your prediction about my destiny, nothing special has happened."

Tenko leaned back in the chair, arms crossed. "It wasn't Atua speaking but her stomach. You just wanted a nice meal."

"Nyahaha! But, Tenko, Atua likes to eat, too!"

Himiko giggled. "How's that possible?"

The swinging door burst open. The girls looked up. A purple-haired man in his mid-twenties entered, a tight frown on his face. He met Himiko's gaze. Stopped. Stared.

_Wow, so young… He must be around my age. _Himiko studied his face. His light lavender eyes. Heart-shaped face. Narrow nose that turned upwards just so. _He's pretty cute. _Himiko's face warmed.

Kokichi jerked. "Y-you wanted something?"

"Oh yes. Right." Himiko cleared her throat. Shifted in the chair. "I just… that was the best meal I ever had. I've traveled a lot and I could taste the subtle foreign flavor which enhanced the traditional Japanese dishes."

Kokichi grinned. "So you noticed, huh? I've traveled and trained the world over. Wherever I went, I integrated pieces of the culture into my menu. But despite how complicated the menu is, everything is cooked to order. All fresh, nothing frozen. You'd be surprised at how many restaurants which aren't…"

There was a smudge of sauce on his cheek. Himiko's fingers twitched. She wanted to brush her thumb across it.

"…Well, you can visit us anytime! I have to return to the kitchen."

Himiko jumped. "Ah, okay. Thanks."

After nodding, Kokichi left the VIP room. Tenko and Angie stood. After a moment, Himiko rose and slung her purse over a shoulder. Angie winked at Himiko. "Nothing special, hmmm?"

Face aflame, Himiko gazed at her toes. She mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Kokichi returned to the kitchen, humming quietly. He scanned the tickets stuck to the board. Dough, his most rotund chef, explained to Kokichi what was currently being cooked. Punk looked over his shoulder. "So, so? How'd it go? Didja make them cry?"

"Huh?"

"Knock them flat on their ass? Y'know, like how you showed that drunk brawler who got too handsy?"

Kokichi exhaled a laugh. "Why would I? Now get back to work."

Punk and Dough exchanged glances. Eyeing Kokichi, they returned to cooking.

* * *

Tenko hissed, "Why are we back here?"

Himiko looked at herself with in a handheld mirror. The light eyeshadow and pink lipstick shone in the low lighting. _I hope this is good enough. _She stopped before DICE's double door entrance. Smoothed out the wrinkles in her white shift dress. "Because talking to government diplomats about tourism and trade all day was a pain. So let's reward ourselves with good food, all right? I heard this was the best place around."

"I guess…" Tenko grumbled as she opened the door for Himiko. "Wait, how do you know that?" She gasped, squealing, "You looked this place up?!"

_Yeah, and everything about this place is a mystery. _The restaurant only opened three months ago, but was already making headlines. When Himiko searched online, other restaurants by the name of DICE appeared. Restaurants in France, America, and the Philippians. All had short, but successful lifespans. Just as they hit their height popularity, the place would close. Himiko shook her head. _They're all across the globe so they can't be connected. It's just a coincidence. _

Angie dashed inside. "Atua is not satisfied! Himiko's red string of fate has not been spun yet!"

Sighing, Himiko entered. _Not that again. _

"Hey, whaddya know? It's the little princess!"

Himiko froze. Tenko and Angie stiffened.

Kokichi stood behind the reception podium, wearing a server's black vest over a white button up. Frowning, he glanced between their stricken faces. "What? Some bad boyfriend call you that in the past or something?"

Gritting her teeth, Tenko raised a fist. "Filthy degenerative, calling milady a nickname like he knows her…"

Himiko vigorously shook her head. "No, certainly not! Nothing like that! I'm single." Himiko's cheeks burned. _Wait, why did I say that?!_

Kokichi selected three menus. "Well, sometimes we get girls who are… sensitive like that. If someone gives you trouble, you come to me. I'll kick them out."

Angie cocked her head to the side. "Won't the owner get mad at you for that?"

"I am the owner."

Himiko blinked. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I go from different positions day to day. Come this way."

The girls fell in line behind Kokichi. He expertly weaved through the crowded tables and servers holding trays piled high with plates. Laughter, cheers, and dozens of conversations swirled around them. Himiko asked, "Why would you switch places like that? Why not stay in the kitchen if your food is so good?"

Over a shoulder, Kokichi smiled. "How can I expect anyone to follow my lead if I won't experience what I'm asking of them?"

Himiko hummed, thinking. _How intriguing. Back home as princess, I mostly stayed in our residence, giving out orders. I don't work alongside them like he does… _"What about your subjects – I mean, your customers?"

Kokichi waved to a man raising a mug at him. "I added the pool and stage for the customers. I've found the more fun everyone is having, the less trouble there is. Also, these guys have hard jobs or family lives. Here is a place to recharge before heading back out again. A chance to…"

While following him, Himiko glanced up, noting Kokichi's height. _He's so small. He's barely taller than me!_ She giggled.

"…that's the goal anyway." Kokichi pulled out a chair in the middle of the main dining area. "Here." Eyes lowered demurely, Himiko sat in the proffered seat.

Hands still on the chair's back, Kokichi leaned to the side. Himiko blushed slightly at his close proximity. He smirked down at her. "You seem pretty interested. Looking for a job? I could use an expediter in the kitchen, calling out the tickets so I can focus on cooking. Miss…?"

"Ah. Himiko." _Can't say my last name. If people knew I was the princess, Tenko says I could be swindled by people who act sweet but want to use me. Or I'll be harassed by paparazzi. Or even kidnapped and held for ransom! _

He nodded. "I'm Kokichi. Give the job some thought. I'll be awaiting your answer."

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be any good at the job…"

"Nonsense. Aren't you a baker? Because you're a cutie pie." He winked. "Enjoy your meal, princess." Smiling, he turned and strolled away.

Tenko humphed. "Maybe he's not such a menace, looking out for girls like that. But he's still overly familiar."

Angie clapped her hands. "Nyahaha! He's a handsome hunk of cheese! And I don't see a ring. Himiko, you should ask if he's dating someone."

Himiko picked up the menu. "Don't be silly, Angie."

Hand on the table, Angie leaned in and whispered, "I'm not. Your mother the queen is very distressed you haven't married yet! And marrying a Japanese man will strengthen the bonds between our countries. That's why you're here, are you not?"

Biting her lip, Himiko looked up. Kokichi was talking to another male server at the bar in the back. The barista was making animated gestures, excitedly talking about something.

Angie continued, "He looks tasty! You should order _him_ to eat! Just looking at him is a treat."

"A-Angie!"

Kokichi looked over his shoulder. Their eyes met. Squealing, the girls ducked their heads and laughed. Behind the menu, Himiko snuck another glance. Kokichi was still gazing at her. When another server asked for help, Kokichi jumped up. Cheeks red, Himiko turned back to scanning the menu. Only after the food arrived did her racing heart finally calm down.

* * *

Himiko squinted. She moved her hand back and forth, aiming. Then she let it fly. The dart struck the board a few centimeters shy of bull's eye.

The sound of Himiko sighing was lost in the cacophony around her. Billiard balls smacked into each other. People laughed as they played shuffleboard. The TV mounted to the wall above the bar droned on.

Himiko thought, _I wonder what Tenko would think if she saw me playing darts here. _Himiko hadn't invited the bodyguard or Angie. No one would visit the same restaurant for the fifth or sixth time in the span of a few weeks. _I hope Tenko still isn't mad at me. She was so furious when she out I was sneaking out to here! At least Angie with her prediction was on my side. Plus, this is a nice place. I won't get hurt. Tenko knows that. _

"Ah, so close! But no cigar, princess." Behind her, Kokichi was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed. Today Kokichi was her waiter. When Himiko asked, Kokichi offered to show her the entertainment corner in the back by the bar. "But cigar or not, you're still smoking."

Laughing quietly, Himiko dusted off her gown. She wore an emerald sheath dress Angie said looked good on her. The tight bodice emphasized what little curves her lithe body had. Smirking, Himiko offered up the three darts in her hand. "Your turn."

A lazy smile on his face, Kokichi strolled up to her. He took a dart, got in position, and threw it. A hair's breath away from bull's eye.

Laughing, Himiko clapped her hands. "Amazing! What else can do you?" Over Kokichi's shoulder, she glimpsed the stage on the other side of the restaurant. The piano gleamed under the stage lights. "Ooh, I wanna see you perform! You do perform, right? You said previously you keep switching positions."

"I do, I do." Grinning, Kokichi pointed to his face. "With a face like this, how could I _not_ be an entertainer? I'm so sugary sweet, you keep coming back for seconds."

"B-but what though? Do you play the piano?"

Kokichi retrieved another dart from her hand. His fingertips brushed against her palm. Himiko shivered. "I'll show you how close your guess is." Kokichi steadied his aim, then fired. The dart stuck to the black wall, missing the board entirely.

_Oh… _Himiko deflated. "But I've been coming for a few weeks and you're only ever hosting, serving, or cooking in the back. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Kokichi shrugged. "Just bad luck. I perform on nights you're not here."

Himiko puffed out her cheeks. "Maybe you're just lying."

Kokichi threw his head back and laughed. "Nee-heehee! Maaaybe!"

Himiko smiled, blushing. _What an adorable laugh._

Grinning, Kokichi held up a finger. "You'll just have to keep coming and see!"

Himiko pouted. "Nyeh." _Is that what he's after…?_

"My turn. What do you do for a living?" Himiko stiffened. Frowning, Kokichi held his chin. "You're well-off, being able to afford the VIP room. For a foreigner to stay in another country for a few weeks… that's a long vacation. Unless you're here for work. You're some sort of manager or leader, since you were so interested in how I ran DICE." Humming, Kokichi narrowed his eyes. "You're an ambassador."

Trying to keep a poker face, Himiko threw her last dart at the board. It landed only a centimeter from bull's eye. "Ahh…" Kokichi smirked. "Interesting, interesting. Welp." He reclaimed the darts from the wall and handed them to Himiko. His hands lingered over hers. "I have to go."

"Aww, but I wished to play billiards with you!"

Kokichi smiled, squeezing her hands. "Sorry, beloved, I can't. The others have been complaining I spend too much time with you as it is. Besides, I'm not really leaving. Not when you dream of me while you're wide awake."

"Don't you mean that's what you do?"

"Nope!"

"See, you're lying, aren't you?" The princess sighed, "Oh, all right." Himiko pressed her cheeks to both of his, kissing the air by them. She froze.

Kokichi blinked, face red. Then a joker grin slid across his face. "You're European!" Chuckling, Kokichi returned the gesture. He whispered in her ear. "See you later, princess. In my dreams."

As he withdrew, Himiko lifted a hand in his direction. He didn't notice. As he walked away, a regular exclaimed, "Hey, it's boss man! My daughter's graduating college next month."

Laughing, Kokichi clasped their shoulder as he passed. "Is she? You can have the party in the VIP room, half price."

"Whoa, really? Thanks!" The other men he was drinking with cheered and raised their glasses.

Kokichi waved over a shoulder. "Just let us know the date!" He disappeared into crowd of customers.

Smiling, Himiko held a hand over heart. She sighed. _In my dreams, huh?_

* * *

Himiko approached the reception podium, fixing the sheer shawl around her bare shoulders. A girl with mousy brown hair looked up. "H-Himiko."

Himiko nodded. "Hello, Atsuki." She had seen the braided haired girl working as a busgirl clearing away dirty dishes and occasionally as seating hostess.

"Onii-chan wants you." Himiko blinked. But Atsuki was already heading towards the dining area. Himiko smoothed out her strapless ocean blue dress. Inhaled deeply. Then she followed. Upon reaching the dining area's threshold, Atsuki held up a hand, then slipped into the kitchen in the back.

Himiko surveyed the area. A heightened buzz rippled through the guests. Everyone was turning their seats towards the stage. Onstage a few employees were setting up something. They tuned the piano, placed a large wooden board to the side, and centered the spotlights. Eyes alight, Himiko sucked in a breath.

"There you are!"

Himiko turned. Grinning ear to ear, Kokichi approached. He wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. The top two buttons were undone, showing his chest. Himiko's heart raced. "Oh, I was hoping you'd be here!"

"After our conversation yesterday, I assumed you'd be putting on a show the next day just to spite me."

"Spite you? Never! I knew you'd come." Smirking, Kokichi tugged on his open shirt. "Since you wanna see how I perform so badly." Himiko tucked a strand of red hair behind an ear, flushing. Kokichi held out a hand. "Your hand looks heavy. Here, let me hold it for you."

Chuckling, Himiko intertwined her fingers into his. Kokichi lead her through the tables by the hand. On either side of them guests clapped and whooped. Someone whistled. Himiko caught the eye of a seated elderly gentleman. He half bowed to her. Himiko exhaled a laugh. _This is like walking down the aisle at a wedding. _Himiko blushed furiously. _Why did I think that?!_

Kokichi guided her into a seat at a table just before the stage. Kokichi stood before her, still holding her hand. He murmured, "The best seat for best, most fairest lady I've ever known." His lavender eyes searched hers.

Himiko's breath hitched. _Is he going to kiss my hand?_

"Kokichi!" called a DICE employee. Kokichi withdrew and jogged up to them.

Exhaling, Himiko leaned back in her seat. _Maybe next time, _she smiled.

As the final preparations were carried out, Himiko studied the semi-circular stage. Square spotlights covered the stage's backwall from floor to ceiling. The DICE's logo was emblazoned on the piano's lid. When the dinning area's overhead lights dimmed, the guests clapped.

Kokichi and the other members performed a parade of tricks before her eyes. Juggling with large knifes. Dousing sticks of fire with only their mouths. Pickpocketing volunteer's wallets onstage. They returned what they stole afterwards, even offering tips on how to hide their valuables better. After every showcased talent, the customers gasped and applauded.

After some knife throwing, Kokichi approached the mic on stage. Dough, the chubbiest employee, sat before the piano. Himiko sucked in a breath, smiling broadly. The crowd hushed. Dough played the first few chords. Kokichi removed the mic from the stand and, grinning, began to sing.

"Uptown girl,

She's been living in her uptown world.

I bet she's never had a backstreet guy.

I bet her mama never told her why.

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl." Smirking, Kokichi winked at her. Himiko blushed.

Kokichi's sonorous bass voice resonated throughout the room, but had a slight lit on higher notes. Mic in hand, he sauntered up and down the stage, mimicking the high-born girl or pressing a hand to his chest when singing about the back-street boy. The audience clapped and sang along.

Cheers arose behind Himiko. She turned. A young couple were swing dancing. Their friends whooped and banged their mugs on the table. Himiko laughed.

Kokichi stood in place centerstage. Hand outreached, he gazed directly at Himiko.

"She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love…"

Eyes trained on Himiko, Kokichi slowed down singing. He whispered, "…With an uptown girl." He stopped.

Breath caught, Himiko beheld him. The stage lights gleamed down on him, setting his purple hair and ivory skin aglow. His lavender eyes smoldered. Her heart beat against her ribcage.

Frowning, the backup singers glanced at their boss. After a moment, Kokichi began singing again.

"She's been living in her white bread world…"

The audience continued to cheer around her. But their applause faded like background noise. All she heard was Kokichi's voice. For the rest of the performance, Himiko's eyes never left him.

* * *

"I knew you were lying to me!"

"No, I wasn't," smiled Kokichi, holding open the door for Himiko. She stepped outside. At the slight chill, Himiko held her sheer shawl tighter around her bare shoulders.

"When I asked if you played the piano, you threw the dart entirely off the board. Singing and playing piano are not that different!"

"Yes, it is. I've tried several instruments and all I could do was make horrendous screeching noise."

"Plus the knife throwing! And you barely touched the volunteers, but their wallets in your hand! How?"

Kokichi laughed. "I've picked up a few tricks here and there." They strolled down the stairs, to the sidewalk's edge.

"Actually, I know some magic! If I wasn't a…" Himiko tensed.

Kokichi gazed at her, the light in his eyes dim. "A government official, you'd be a magician."

"Yeah. But, hey! Perhaps I could put on a show for you! I mean, your restaurant."

"Sorry, but no. I want you to come here to relax. To be entertained, not to entertain us."

"Oh…" Himiko gazed down at the cracked sidewalk. A light rain began to fall.

Kokichi held up a hand, signaling for a taxi. After a moment one pulled up. Kokichi paid the driver and opened the door. Himiko jumped. She climbed inside.

"Good-bye, princess." Kokichi shut the door.

The taxi began driving away. Over her shoulder, Himiko gazed out the window. Streaks of rain obscured the glass. Kokichi was still standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, head down.

"Good-bye, Kokichi."

* * *

Himiko followed Kokichi as they weaved through the tables. "How have you been, Kokichi? It's been a little while since I've seen you hosting or serving."

"Fine, fine," he exhaled. "Same ol' running around all night long." They stopped before an empty table for two. Himiko cleared her throat. After a moment's hesitation, Kokichi pulled out Himiko's chair for her like always.

"So tell me. What do you put in the tempura…?"

Kokichi was staring out in the distance. Small, mousy Atsuki was struggling to carry a tray loaded with stacks of dishes. He mumbled, "Sorry, I need to…"

"Um, Kokichi?" He turned back. "You know, since you're always occupied, why don't we go someplace else some time to talk?"

Kokichi's lips parted. A cloud passed over his eyes. Then he smiled. "Sorry, but my restaurant is my first priority. Enjoy your meal." He left to go assist Atsuki.

When her order arrived, Himiko barely touched her food. Stomach churning, she shoved the plate away. She lost her appetite.

* * *

Head bowed, Himiko closed the door behind her. From the reception podium, Marie smiled. "Hello, Himiko. Kokichi's in the kitchen. Where would you like to sit this time?"

Himiko sighed. _He's always back there. _"How about at the bar?"

"Certainly. Come this way."

Himiko sat at the bar, drumming her fingers against the polished dark wood. Like a card pyramid, bottles were stacked high behind the bartender. A rainbow of light reflected off the multicolored bottles. Himiko inhaled deeply, smelling smoke and beer. The sound of talking and the smack of billiards balls echoed through the dining area. A small TV attached to the wall next to the bar droned on.

Elbow on the counter, Himiko rested her cheek on a palm. She idly ran her chopsticks up and down the row of sushi rolls. In the six months she's been visiting, Himiko had eaten everything off the menu at least three times.

"Gimme another."

Himiko looked up. The customer two seats to her right was watching the TV. He slammed down his empty beer mug.

"Sorry, but no can do." The Spanish bartender was wiping down a glass with a handkerchief. "That was last call. Go on home already." Grunting, the heavy-set man wiped his scruffy jaw. "Don't give me that. You got a good wife who nags because she cares. A lot of wives around here have just up and left."

The man ran a hand down his face. Down his deep-set eyes, bulbous nose, and unkempt beard. "Yer right."

Grinning, the bartender shook his hand with a firm grip. "You're a good man, Barthel. _Un buen hombre._"

Shaking his head, Barthel patted down his threadbare brown trench coat. He smacked some money on the counter, then spun the bar stool towards Himiko. "You married, miss?" Sighing, Himiko shook her head. Barthel squinted. "Hey, what's that mite flag in yer food?"

Himiko looked down. A miniature Swedish flag was stuck into a sushi roll. Kokichi's guess at her native country. Ever since Himiko slipped up her with her European greeting, Kokichi set the flags of different countries within her food. So far he had yet to guess the small country of Novoselic. "It's nothing." Himiko plucked it off and palmed it. Rather than throwing them out, Himiko had been keeping them.

Barthel gave a hearty, belly laugh. "Well, he ain't done that for no one else! Our ole boss must be getting sweet on ya."

Himiko scoffed. _Yeah right. _She rested her chin on her palm, looking away. Closed her eyes. _Some destiny, Angie… _

"Speaking of, where the devil is he? I haven't seen 'im for the past few weeks."

The bartender glanced at Himiko. "In the back cooking."

"Ahhh. Well." Smiling, Barthel swatted Himiko's arm with his flat cap. "Good luck, Princess of DICE. Everyone here is rooting for ya." He winked. Hand raised in a wave, Barthel meandered towards the exit.

Frowning, Himiko watched him leave. _How does he…? Does everyone know? _She scanned the other patrons in the dining area. Only Evita, pigtails billowing out behind her, was carrying a tray of drinks. "Hey, Phantom?" Himiko asked the bartender. Like Punk and Dough, he went by a code name instead of his given name. "Where's Atsuki? I haven't seen her for a few weeks. Not even cleaning up tables."

"She's out sick."

"Really? I hope she has a speedy recovery."

Himiko turned back to her sushi. The news reporter on the TV stated, "…and yesterday we learned the famous five-star restaurant, Glass Mirage, will be closing. It was exposed there were multiple health violations concerning the storage and preparation of food."

_Glass Mirage? That's pretty close to here. _

"It is expected to close on the–"

Phantom turned off the TV. He smiled at Himiko. "Sorry, but we're closing soon. And you better eat that while it's still hot."

Himiko gazed down at miniature flag in her palm. _Closing time, huh? _She balled the flag in a fist. _Not yet, it isn't. Not yet!_

* * *

Evita picked up Himiko's empty plate. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Himiko?"

Himiko glanced down at her phone in her lap. Angie had texted, "Atua is smiling down on you!"

Tenko offered, "If you need me, I'll throw him across the room for you!"

"Yes, actually. Can you deliver a message?"

* * *

Kokichi stood before a stovetop, frying pan in hand. The noodles fizzed and popped. He stared into the distance.

"Yo, little dude!" Kokichi jerked. Punk reclaimed the frying pan from him. "You're burning the noodles. Check it!"

"Ah…"

Dough pulled out two tickets from the device. "And there's incoming orders. How long have they been here?"

"I don't…"

"Boss!" Evita entered the swinging doors into the kitchen. "Himiko's in the VIP room. She wants to see you. And she'll order everything off the menu and send it back without eating it unless you come."

Kokichi bowed his head. "That so…?" He smiled faintly. "Well, let's go meet this little princess."

* * *

Himiko drummed her fingers on the table. Sucked in a deep breath. Looked around. Three black tables with a blue trim encircled a mic stand. The words DICE and its logo covered the walls. Blue neon tubes framed the walls and ceiling. Muted conversations from the outside dining area drifted in.

Himiko smoothed out her lacy trimmed black dress. The dress she wore on her first night here. Closed her eyes.

The door swung open. Heart leaping in her throat, Himiko turned. Kokichi, dressed in his double-breasted chef jacket, stood before her. He nodded. "You wanted me?" When she gestured, Kokichi took the seat next to her at the circular table.

Head down, Himiko stared at the folded hands in her lap. "I wanted to apologize. Using my… connections, I've done some research on you and your restaurant. That you and your crew travel the world, get popular, and then close down and move the next country. And in your wake, other famous restaurants closed because their unsanitary conditions were anonymously exposed." Himiko looked up, auburn eyes gleaming. "Even now you're doing it. Atsuki isn't sick; she was working undercover for the Glass Mirage, wasn't she?"

Exhaling, Kokichi leaned back in his chair. "Yes. You're right. Exposing the lies of other restaurants is DICE's specialty." He narrowed his eyes. "But I've done some research on you as well. You're a… you're a real princess. Princess Himiko Yumeno of the kingdom of Novoselic. And I'm…" He gazed down at his hands. Hands nicked and scarred by kitchen knives. Dirty with grease. "I'm a sewer rat compared to you."

"No, you're not!" Eyes wide, Kokichi stared at her. Hand over her heart, Himiko leaned forward. "You're kind and dedicated and loyal! I'd be honored if such a man would be at my side helping me lead…" She swallowed. "…helping me lead my country. Although my mother currently reigns so I do not need to now. And while I'll always have my duties as princess…" Himiko fisted her black dress. "I could also perform magic here. Be your expediter! Because I…" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave you…"

Kokichi smiled. He rose from his seat. Bowing slightly, he took Himiko's hand and kissed it. "I think it's about time for a change of scenery. Maybe start up a restaurant chain in a European country. But first…"

Kokichi got down on one knee. His lavender eyes searched hers. "Will you marry me?"

Himiko's breath hitched. Her eyes burned. "Yes."

Kokichi rose, cupped her face, and brushed his lips against hers. Himiko tangled her fingers through his hair. Pushed him closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment Kokichi withdrew, grinning. He scooped her up, bridal style.

"Nyeh!"

Laughing, Kokichi burst through the swinging doors into the dining area. He announced, "We're getting married!"

Cheers erupted through the restaurant. Guests help up beer mugs. Others tapped forks against glasses. Whistled. Marie, Atsuki, and Evita set off prepared streamers. Phantom at the bar popped a champagne bottle. Across the counter, Barthel nodded. Flanking him were Angie and Tenko. Angie waved like a manic. Sniffing, Tenko wiped a tear.

Smiling, Kokichi and Himiko dove in for another kiss. Applause rang out. Onstage Dough played Uptown Girl on the piano. Laughing, Kokichi and Himiko and all the regulars at DICE sang and danced the night away.


End file.
